Instead of Just Invisible
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "He wasn't one to hate, but he really did hate Jo Taylor. She was taking everything he wanted. The pool, his living room, Kendall." Kenlos. Carlos wants Kendall to see how much he loves him.


**Instead of Just Invisible**

* * *

><p>Carlos walked into 2J, holding his laptop bag over his shoulder, having come back from a tutoring session with Logan at the library (they had gone there for more quiet and focus, as Logan put it), but Logan had left, having a date with Camille or something right after. He stopped dead in the doorway, gritting his teeth, when he looked up to find Kendall and Jo cuddling on the couch, Kendall explaining the hockey game he had on to a very bored looking Jo. Carlos bit his lip and loudly dropped his math book onto the floor, only to be ignored by Kendall, who seemed to be trying to impress Jo. Jo looked up briefly, but then Kendall recaptured her attention, blabbering away. Carlos sighed and slumped into his and James's shared bedroom, slamming the door shut before realizing that James, who was having allergy issues, was curled up asleep on his bed, snoring lightly.<p>

Carlos froze, instantly feeling horrible, as James let out a low moan and then the long body uncurled and James turned around, blinking. "Sorry, James. I didn't know you were in here, or I wouldn't have-"

James sat up. "It's fine, I was going to need to wake up anyways." He shook his head. "Are you okay, you look like you saw a dead puppy" he asked, standing up.

"Kendall…" Carlos trailed off, looking away.

"Oh." James nodded. "_Oh_" he said, realizing. "Is he still forcing Jo to watch the Wild's game?"

Carlos nodded. James was the only one of the guys who knew Carlos was majorly in love with Kendall, and had been for a while. Carlos had never had the guts to tell Logan, who might spill to Kendall, and he had tried to Kendall once, but Kendall had told him how amazing Jo was and how he thought she was the one, except that she didn't talk to him much anymore. James had been surprisingly supportive and understanding to Carlos and still had hope Kendall would fall for Carlos in the end. "I'm invisible to him, James. James, he just ignored me." Carlos said weakly.

James sighed. "I wish I could knock some sense into him, make him see that Jo-ho is less than perfect"

Carlos kicked at the floor. "She doesn't even know the real him. She doesn't see how his eyes sparkle, she doesn't notice she has all of his attention. She doesn't notice and she doesn't even care. But I notice- and I adore him, and he doesn't want me."

"I wish he could see you love him." James said sadly. He looked down at his feet. "I don't like seeing you sad. Come on, let's go get dinner, away from clueless and the bitch." He offered. "I'll pay." He added.

Carlos smiled. "Okay, sure. Can we go get chineese food?"

"Of course" James smiled and the two left. "I've got to fix my hair and then we can go, okay?" he said as they walked into the main area of the apartment. Carlos nodded as James walked into the bathroom. Jo stood up.

"Kendall, I have to go, I have filming today" she said.

Kendall stood up, a frown on his face. "You promised you would get time off today. You said you'd watch hockey with me ALL day. You promised" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I tried" Jo kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse. "I'll talk to you later, sweetie" she said. "Really, we need to talk later" she said seriously. Carlos watched as she left and then turned to Kendall.

"Want to go get Chineese with James and I?" Carlos offered. Kendall, who was frowning, looked up and nodded. "Come on. James!"

"Yeah?" James's head peered out of the bathroom. "Do you need help with your shoelaces again? Ask Kendall to do it"

"No. I was 6 when I needed help. But Kendall is coming with us" Carlos responded, giving James a look. James nodded.

"Okay, cool" James grinned and nodded and then retreated back into the bathroom.; Carlos turned around to find Kendall laughing.

"What?"

Kendall snorted. "He was talking about last week when Logan tied you up with your shoelaces so you would pay attention" he giggled, before standing up. "I've got to go get my phone, Jo made me put it in Logan's sock drawer so I didn't text while she was here." He said seriously, walking upstairs.

Carlos shook his head. "Such a strange couple. She doesn't even trust him." He sighed and looked down. "I'd trust him with my life."

James walked in. "What was that?"

"Jo doesn't even trust Kendall. If I was his boyfriend, I'd trust him with my life. Heck, I almost already do" Carlos said sadly. "Why doesn't he want me?" Carlos asked, broken.

James bit his lip. "I wish I had the answer to that question"

* * *

><p>Carlos sighed, watching Jo and Kendall making out by the pool. She had taken his one sacred place. He wasn't one to hate, but he really did hate Jo Taylor. She was taking everything he wanted. The pool, his living room, Kendall. If she even thought about touching swirly, he might have to call Papi on her and have him give her a lesson in how Carlos Garcia was meant to be treated. He just really hated her, with a passion.<p>

James put his hand on Carlos's shoulder. "Come on, you don't need to watch this" he said, steering Carlos away. He dragged Carlos upstairs to where Logan was sitting, reading a magazine about math. "Really, Logan?" James asked, tugging the magazine away. "Let's play video games

"I was reading that!" Logan protested.

"Well, now you're not. Come on, silly, play Call of Duty with us." James commanded. Logan sighed and reached for a controller. James shoved Carlos onto the couch and tossed him a controller. James put the game in and sat down, and the boys began playing. After a while, the boys got bored, so Carlos suggested they stop playing the game and just hang out for a while. Logan and James agreed and James announced he was going to go make popcorn.

Logan leaned back against the couch cushion, smiling to himself about something. "What are you so happy about?" Carlos asked slowly staring at his friend. Logan looked over at Carlos, a goofy grin on his face.

"I just love Camille so much. I'm really glad we're back together" Logan said with a smile. "Everythinb about her is so right"

Carlos nodded. "Oh, that's good."

"Love is a beautiful thing, my dear Carlos, it's a beautiful thing" Logan said with a smile.

"It can be" Carlos mumbled.

"Do you like a girl?" Logan asked gently.

"Not really." Carlos said softly. "I like Kendall"

Logan glanced at him. "Come again?"

"I like….corndogs?"

"No, you clearly said Kendall. Oh my god, you're gay! James!"

"What, what?" James came out of the bathroom, having ran to check on his hair while the popcorn popped. "What's on fire?"

"Carlos is gay!" Logan shouted.

James shrugged. "I know. He told me 6 months ago."

"He's In love- with Kendall!"

"Again, he told me 6 months ago" James repeated.

Logan looked at Carlos. "I- I need time to think…about things. But…why do you love Kendall? I mean, you and James…"

"Ewwww" Carlos deadpanned. "No offense, bro, but you're kind of like my brother. That would be weird" he shook his head. "I love Kendall because he knows exactly what to do and he just knows how to lead and I know I can trust him, and his eyes are beautiful, and he's so nie and just- everything about him."

"But, Carlos, he's with Jo"

"Jo doesn't know him. She doesn't care about him. She hates everything he loves and ignores him" Carlos said sadly. "She'll NEVER love him like I do. She's just using him because she knows he'll be huge and propel her career. She'll never the real Kendall Knight, who sings to Katie and sometimes us three when we can 't sleep. She'll never know the Kendall Knight who just wants us to be safe and happy. She doesn't even trust him; she always thinks he's cheating, or going to leave her. I'd trust him with everything"

Logan sighed. "You know, you're right. She does do an awful lot of accusing people of things. " Logan sighed. "He's been stressed since they got back together last month"

"She ALWAYS stresses him out" James added. "Carlos does but in a good way. I think they're meant to be, Logan. But- Kendall doesn't even notice Carlos anymore. Carlos is invisible to Kendall."

"and it hurts when he ignores me" Carlos added. "because I can't make myself not love him. I've tried, I fell down the stairs. But It hurts that he just doesn't know I exist anymore. You know, he hasn't talked to me besides at work once in the last month?"

Logan sighed. "That's rough dude."

"I wish he could see what we could be. I want to be with him, instead of just invisible" Carlos said sadly.

* * *

><p>Kendall stared down at his phone, the words he had just heard from his friend's making him want to throw the phone across the pool area, and then run up and hold Carlos for the next month, to make up for how much of a jerk he had been.<p>

_"Jo doesn't know him. She doesn't care about him" _she could never seem to make time for him.

_"She's just using him because she knows he'll be huge and propel her career." _ This was true too.

_"she always stresses him out" "she does do an awful lot of accusing people of things" "Carlos is invisible to Kendall"_

"Hey, Kendall, I have to go film in about an hour but-" Jo began.

Kendall shook his head. "Jo, it's over. It was never real to begin with. You don't know me at all. And there's someone who actually loves me who I screwed up with by being with you. I'm sorry Jo, but 2 years with someone and still not having issues worked out and you still accusing me of cheating every time I even smile at another girl, but when I thought once that you were cheating, I'm the worst boyfriend ever. You know what, you were right. It's better if you just forget about me and I just forget about you" Kendal said. "We're done"

"Kendall, please"

"Jo, you never make time for me. You never care. You yell at me. You accuse me of cheating once a week. I'm done. I'm out." Kendall turned around and ran up to the apartment, where he found Logan and James stariing blankly at Logan's phone in horror. Logan had buttdialed Kendall, who had overheard everything.

"Kendall, I-" Logan began.

"Where's Carlos? I need to fix things between us" Kendall pleaded. James stood up.

"He's in our room" James offered. "But you can't go in there until you convince me htat you mean it"

"I do, I really do!" Kendall shook his head. "I think I'm…in love with him"

"What about Jo?"

"I dumped her. Carlos was right. She doesn't know me like he does. It didn't even hurt to say goodbye." Kendall said softly. He pushed James, who had grabbed his shoulder, off his back, and bolted upstairs and into Carlos and James's room. "Carlos" he said breathlessly.

"What?" Carlos looked up, biting his lip.

"Hi" Kendall said softly. He sat down on the bed next to Carlos. "I broke up with Jo." He added.

Carlos sighed. "You can't see that I'd want you, Kendall, but the truth is- I think I'll die if I don't have you" he said bluntly.

"I know. I heard you and James and Logan when Logan butt dialed me. I- want you too" Kendall said softly, staring at Carlos. "I love you. I tried to deny it because I was with Jo, but, God, Carlos, I want you. I want you so bad"

Carlos stared at Kendall, " You do?" Kendall nodded

" I love you so much Carlos. I was an idiot." Carlos smiled and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall cupped his cheeks as he deepened the kiss. They broke away after a few moments.

" I love you Kendall," Carlos said resting his forehead on Kendall's.

" I love you too, Carlos."

* * *

><p>AN: So Zayna wrote the lsat four lines, thanks so much! Okay, well, I'm tired but I need to update something. Now it's time for me to crash till like 1 when my mom will drag my sorry ass out of bed, claiming she needed me to do the laundry. gah well I'm tired, please go reveiw.


End file.
